lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
How to Meet Sebb Jarel in The Dungeons of Torgar
Meeting Sebb Jarel in The Dungeons of Torgar is one of the two main routes you can take at the start of the book, but getting to meet him is actually quite tricky and difficult. I. The Two Paths Start at the beginning of the book with Section 1. Prince Graygor will offer you two possible routes to Torgar: accompany him to fight the upcoming battle of Cetza then cross the river Brol and make your way through the Maggador Forrest to Torgar, or go in the opposite direction to Pirsi, to enlist the aid of Sebb Jarel to guide you through the Hellswamp to Torgar. * Go to Pirsi (176) The first thing you encounter on the way to Pirsi is a watchtower. In the watchtower lives Sebb Jarel's brother, Halgar. Unless you have the Magnakai Discipline of Invisibility, it'd be best to avoid this watchtower. (You can, if you wish, stop to investigate the watchtower, then remount your horse and hurry away when Halgor offers to share a meal; it won't cost you anything, but you won't gain anything either.) Without Invisibility, Halgar won't believe your cover story that you're an Eruan pathfinder, and you'll be forced to fight him to the death. If you don't have Invisibility, but decided to go to the watchtower anyway, then after you've killed him, for Kai's sake don't take his Bullwhip! Whatever you do about the watchtower, inevitably, you'll find yourself in a valley with two trails, one that climbs out of the valley and one that follows a stream to the mountains. If you have the Magnakai Discipline of Pathsmanship, it will tell you that the trail climbing up the valley heads north to Pirsi while the track following the stream leads west, but it won't decide for you which path to take. A. The Path Along the Stream If you: * ride along the track beside the stream (follow the track upstream towards the west) (18) then as long as you don't have Halgar's Bullwhip, it won't matter what you do. Inevitably, you'll come across some partisans who'll take you to meet "Sebb Jarel" (but your task to meet him won't be through yet, see Section II, below). B. The Path Climbing Out of the Valley If you: * take the trail that climbs out of the valley (take this trail and head north to Pirsi) (313) you will reach Pirsi and enter a tavern that has a patrol of Eruan Pathfinders (what you're disguised as). The Captain of this patrol orders you to salute. * Salute by placing your hand across your chest (7) The Captain will become more friendly. When you tell him you need to find Sebb Jarel, he becomes suspicious again and decides to quiz you on where you were trained as a Pathfinder: Humbold, Sharwhan, or Testla. * If you have completed the Lore-circle of the Spirit (Psi-Surge, Psi-Screen, Nexus, Divination) (46) you'll read the Captain's mind and tell him the correct answer. If you don't have the Lore-circle of Spirit, * answer, ‘Sharwhan’ (287) This is the correct answer. Either way, the Captain and his men will lead you to a cavern to meet "Sebb Jarel" (see Section II below). II. The Meeting with "Sebb Jarel" Whichever path you take, as long as you didn't arouse the suspicions of the people you met, you'll be taken to a cavern to meet Jarel. In the cavern there are five men. One of them, a mouse-like man, tells you he's Sebb Jarel. A. Divination If you: * have the Magnakai Discipline of Divination (157) you will know this man is lying. He's not Sebb Jarel, nor is any of the other men. * Ask the mouse-like man why he is lying (51) The real Sebb Jarel will step out of his hiding place, impressed that you saw through his friend's "play-acting" and help you on your quest. B. No Divination If you: * do not possess the skill of Divination (275) the conversation with the mouse-like man calling himself "Sebb Jarel" will continue a little longer. You tell him you need to speak with him alone on an urgent secret mission. The mouse-like man will tell you that anything you have to say to him can be said in front of the others. * Do not tell them anything (51) The real Sebb Jarel will be convinced you saw through his friend's "play-acting", come out of his hiding place, and now you've met him and he'll help you on your quest. But if you do meet Sebb Jarel in this book, you won't get to meet King Sarnac, or Captain Prarg, or Roark and Tagazin.